En el campo de batalla
by Tsukihime19
Summary: AU Darien dirige un ejercito pero, con un gran desventaja… podrá regresar junto a su amada? este es un Oneshot y yo soy nuevita y este es un mal summary   porfis  pasen y lean


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon (en este caso el personaje de Darien) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi-sensei 0

holap!!!

Bueno io soy bien nuevita en esto de escribir fics asi ; que espero que les guste

Este fic es un Oneshot y nació de uno de mis sueños y como no me lo pude sacar de mi loca y trastornada (como dice mi abu) cabecita pz lo escribí y resulto esto.

En el Campo de batalla

Alzo su espada y con un grito alentó a sus hombres.

Era un día frío, a ambos lados del campo de batalla se encontraban erguidas las tropas, después de acordar tregua para retirar los cadáveres de los caídos y darles sepultura, ya estaban listos para reanudar las hostilidades.

Las diferencias de los ejércitos eran notorias. Darien lo sabía, podía ver el cansancio en los rostros de su disminuido ejército. Pero ellos lo seguirían…sí, el sabía eso, ellos, sus súbditos, sus amigos le daban la fuerza de seguir peleando, ellos y…Ella… su razón de ser.

Antes de partir a la guerra él le prometió regresar con la victoria, ella con lágrimas en los ojos, solo le pidió que regresara con vida…

Lo pensó, no podía negarlo, estuvo en su mente pero, así como apareció así se esfumo. Él no podía abandonar… salir huyendo… regresaría con vida para Ella… pero solo su cuerpo, porque su alma, su mente y su honor quedarían allí. Ella lo entendería -pensó- así era él así lo amaba, Ella…entendería…

Volvió a gritar, pero el grito fue diferente, sus hombres lo sintieron, él lo sintió, estaba lleno de energía, valor y determinación, los rostros del ejército disminuido cambiaron, y se inyectaron de aquel grito. Avanzaron con fuerza al campo de batalla donde chocaron con estrépito ambos bandos. Ya no se veía la desventaja en sus rostros, no se darían por vencidos.

El disco en el cielo siguió avanzando y el ejercito enemigo por primera vez comenzó a temer… ¿Cómo podían aquellos hombres?, les habían cortado los suministros de alimento, estaban débiles y cansados, deberían estarlo, además eran menos… ¿Cómo podían estar en estos momentos, llevando las riendas de la batalla?... a caso… ¿tenían a los Dioses de su lado?...

Sí. Aquel ejército disminuido parecía invencible.

El general enemigo vio aquello, y se dirigió donde se encontraba Darien luchando y profiriendo gritos de aliento a sus compañeros, y lo ataco a traición hundiendo y sacando su espada en el costado derecho de Darien. El hidalgo callo de rodillas, pero… sacando una fuerza y valor indescriptible, se puso de pie, mientras la sangre corría de la herida abierta, y el cielo se cubría de nubes negras. Se dirigió a su atacante, asestándole fieros golpes de espada, los cuales el enemigo no podía detener, 3 soldados contrarios viendo a su general en problemas, atacaron a Darien por la espalda, y como si estuvieran de acuerdo, un grito de dolor salio del caballero y un trueno se escucho, proveniente del cielo.

Inundado de adrenalina, esta vez no cayó y acabo con el General enemigo. Luego, volvió su cuerpo ante los asombrados soldados, quienes reaccionaron lanzando cortes con sus espadas, la sangre caía a borbotones de las heridas de Darien, pero aun así siguió luchando.

Poco a poco el ruido, causado por el choque de los aceros, comenzó a disminuir y un clamor general inundo el campo de batalla.

El ejercito disminuido, en contra de lo pronósticos, obtuvo la victoria… Darien, aun de pie, miro al cielo, de entre las nubes se escapo un rayo de sol, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, pero de sus ojos cayó una lagrima y pronunciando el nombre de su amada…exhaló su último aliento.

Aquel rayo de luz desapareció, se volvieron a escuchar con más fuerzas los truenos y se vieron iluminar el cielo los relámpagos, como llorando la perdida del caballero, la lluvia cae limpiando del suelo la sangre vertida en la batalla.

FIN.

Flores, chocolates, alabanzas o… insultos, tomatazos, botellas, rollos de papel higiénico, o carros bomba… pz de todo acepto TOT con tal que me digan algo….


End file.
